1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the cleaning of perforated panels, such as the floor grates of a painting booth, using pressurized fluid, and more particularly, to a to a system that cleans both sides of a perforated panel in one pass through a multistage cleaning apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Perforated panels, and particularly the floor grates of a painting booth, particularly of the type used in the automotive industry, present difficult cleaning challenges. In the case of a painting booth floor grate, a significant amount of airborne paint is accumulated and permitted to dry thereon. Ordinarily, cleaning of such grates requires that they be removed to a cleaning work site where they are subjected to the cleaning action of applied pressurized water.
The grates are placed for cleaning in a horizontal orientation at the cleaning work site where a pressurized water dispensing arrangement is applied to the upper surface of each grate. Each grate is then turned over, and the process is repeated on the second side. Once the grates are cleaned on both sides, they are transported back to the paint booth site, where they are reinstalled. In addition to the obvious disadvantages of requiring round trip transportation and the time consuming effort of the known one-side-at-a-time cleaning, the known system of cleaning grates is plagued with the additional disadvantages of requiring a replacement set of grates to be installed in the paint booth while the original set of grates is being cleaned, and certification under environmental laws of the cleaning work site for disposal of the dried paint removed from the grates.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a grate cleaning system that rapidly will clean both sides of the grate.
It is another object of this invention to provide a grate cleaning system that does not require removal of the grates to a remote cleaning work site.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a grate cleaning system that avoids the need to certify a remote work site under the environmental laws.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a grate cleaning system that easily can be transported to the site of a painting booth.
It is additionally an object of this invention to provide a grate cleaning system that easily can be loaded and/or unloaded from a light duty vehicle by a minimum number of work personnel.
It is yet a further object of this invention to provide a grate cleaning system that easily can be maneuvered in confined quarters.
The foregoing and other objects are achieved by this invention which provides a system for cleaning grates or other perforated panels. In accordance with a first apparatus aspect of the invention, the system includes a first power wash portion for applying a pressurized wash fluid to a first side of a first grate. Additionally, a second power wash portion applies a further pressurized wash fluid to a second side of the first grate. Passage of the first grate in the vicinity of the first and second power wash portions is achieved by a transport arrangement that transports the first grate along a grate path through the first and second power wash portions.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, the pressurized wash fluid and the further pressurized wash fluid are obtained from a common source. However, in a preferred embodiment, the pressurized wash fluid and the further pressurized wash fluid are both pressurized wash water obtained from a common water source.
In another embodiment of the invention, there is further provided a grate delivery portion for receiving the first grate after it has been transported through the second power wash portion. A highly advantageous feature of the invention is that the grate delivery portion is arranged to be detachable from the second power wash portion. This enhances portability of the system, as well as facilitate its maneuverability at the work site.
The system of the invention additionally is provided, in a further embodiment thereof, with a receiving portion for receiving the first grate. In a manner similar to the detachability of the grate delivery portion from the second power wash portion, the receiving portion of the transport arrangement is arranged to be detachable from the first power wash portion. There is additionally provided a grate drive arrangement for engaging with the first grate and urging same along a first portion of the grate path from the receiving portion to the first power wash portion. The transport arrangement is arranged to be detachable from the first power wash portion.
The drive arrangement is provided with a rotatory driver element for producing a rotatory displacement, and a flexible driven element coupled to the rotatory driver and adapted to engage with the first grate. In this manner, the first grate is urged along the grate path from the receiving area to the first power wash portion in response to the rotatory displacement of the rotatory driver element. A second grate is received at the receiving area sequentially behind the first grate, the second grate also being urged along the grate path from the receiving area to the first power wash portion in response to the rotatory displacement of the rotatory driver element. In this embodiment, the second grate urges the first grate along a second portion of the grate path from the first wash portion to the second wash portion.
In one embodiment of this first apparatus aspect of the invention, the first power wash portion include a first pressurized fluid source for delivering a stream of pressurized fluid to the first side of the first grate. A first cover is detachably arranged on the other side of the grate path from the first displaceable pressurized fluid source for forming a power wash chamber in the first power wash portion. A second power wash portion is formed of a second pressurized fluid source for delivering a stream of pressurized fluid to the second side of the first grate. In similar manner to the first power wash portion, a second cover is detachably arranged on the other side of the grate path from the second displaceable pressurized fluid source for forming a second power wash chamber that is located in the second power wash portion. Of course, the second power wash chamber being arranged sequential to the first power wash chamber along the grate path.
In a further embodiment of this first apparatus aspect of the invention, the first pressurized fluid source includes a first displaceable nozzle for providing the stream of pressurized fluid directed toward the first side of the first grate. The stream of pressurized fluid is displaceable with respect to the first grate. Preferably, the first displaceable nozzle is rotationally displaceable. Such rotational displacement is responsive to a first nozzle drive that is arrangement that is arranged to drive the first displaceable nozzle and the stream of pressurized fluid along a predetermined path with respect to the first side of the first grate. The first nozzle drive arrangement drives the first displaceable nozzle along a substantially arcuate path that is substantially parallel to the first side of the first grate.
In accordance with a second apparatus aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for washing grates of the type used in the ventilation of painting booths. The system is provided with a first power wash portion for applying a moving stream of pressurized wash water to a first side of each grate. Additionally, a first power wash drive arrangement urges the stream of pressurized wash water along a first predetermined stream path, while a second power wash portion for applies a further moving stream of pressurized wash water to a second side of each grate. A second power wash drive arrangement urges the further stream of pressurized wash water along a second predetermined stream path, and a grate transport arrangement urges the grates in sequence along a grate path through the first and second power wash portions.
In one embodiment of this second apparatus aspect of the invention, the grate transport arrangement includes a grate receiving portion for receiving each grate and defining a first portion of the grate path. A cleaning portion of the grate path conducts each grate through the first and second power wash portions. Additionally, there is provide a grate delivery portion for depositing each grate after same has been cleaned. Preferably, the grate transport arrangement is arranged to transport the grates in a vertical orientation along the grate path, and there is further provided a guide arrangement for maintaining the vertical orientation throughout the grate path.
In a highly advantageous embodiment, the grate receiving portion is detachable from the cleaning portion of the grate path. Additionally, in order to maximize compactness during transport and maneuverability on the work site, the grate delivery portion is detachable from the cleaning portion of the grate path.
A grate drive arrangement for imparts a translation force to each grate in the direction of the grate path. Each subsequent grate imparts the translation force to a sequentially prior grate in the grate path.
As previously described, first and second detachable covers form respective first and second power wash chambers that include respective ones of the first and second power wash drive arrangement. The first and second power wash chambers are sequentially arranged along the grate path. A support wheel for supports the first and second power wash chambers and facilitates mobility thereof.
In accordance with a method aspect of the invention, there is provided a method of cleaning grates of the type used in the ventilation of painting booths. The method includes the steps of:
transporting the grates along a grate path the begins with a receiving portion and a delivery portion;
first subjecting a first side of each grate to a stream of pressurized cleaning fluid; and
second subjecting a second side of each grate to a further stream of pressurized cleaning fluid.
In one embodiment of this method aspect, prior to performing the step of transporting there is provided the further step of installing the receiving portion onto a power wash station where the step of first subjecting is performed. In a further embodiment, prior to performing the step of transporting there is provided the further step of installing the delivery portion onto a power wash station where the step of second subjecting is performed.
In a still further embodiment of the invention, prior to performing the step of transporting there is provided the further step of installing a cover portion onto a power wash station where the step of first subjecting is performed, to form a first power wash chamber that encloses an associated portion of the grate path. A stream of pressurized cleaning fluid is moved within the first power wash chamber. Similarly, prior to performing the step of transporting there is provided the further step of installing a cover portion onto a power wash station where the step of second subjecting is performed, to form a second power wash chamber that encloses an associated portion of the grate path. The stream of pressurized cleaning fluid is moved within the second power wash chamber.